


Guilty pleasure

by Luwan_Kyuu



Series: Heritage (English) [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwan_Kyuu/pseuds/Luwan_Kyuu
Summary: Here are some smutty stories to enjoy for Valentine's Day =3
Relationships: Abelas/Female Inquisitor, Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Heritage (English) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632322
Kudos: 22





	1. An unmentionable Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Abelas has been alone since the Inquisitor left for Skyhold. Her absence becomes more and more difficult to live with over the years and a demon of desire intends to take advantage of his weakness.

The sun was setting when Abelas raises his head to the sky, noticing the late hour. His body is sweaty from his intensive training, and he reaches out his hand to a towel nearby to wipe his face and neck.

Looking around, he sees that there is no one left in the yard or even in the immediate surrounding area. Everyone was supposed to be in the common room for dinner.

It was the perfect time to go and enjoy the baths, while everyone else was busy elsewhere.

He arrived in the large room perfumed with various fragrances, each as pleasant as the next. His attention was diverted by a familiar scent. He smelled the jasmine he'd come to associate with the Inquisitor. Opting for this pool, he undressed and entered the burning water. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, imagining he was with her.

The last time he had smelled of jasmine, she was very close to him, he had had the boldness to grab a strand of her hair and bring it to his lips, intoxicated with her perfume. He would have given anything to go back to that moment and stop Mythal from interrupting them.

It had been almost ten years since she had left. Ten years that made him feel as if he had spent more than a century without her. He realized how much she occupied all his thoughts, day and night. Far away was the time when he had eyes only for Mythal and dreamed only of accomplishing his missions with honor.

His dreams today were much more... captivating.

He felt his cheeks burn as he thought back on the dreams he'd been having the last few days. He didn't understand how his imagination could go so far, he who had never even kissed anyone. But it was clear that for a few weeks his unconscious had decided to remind him that his body had needs.

Needs he had always neglected.

Feeling a heat wave invading his abdomen, he preferred to get out of the bath to force himself to regain his calm. He wasn't going to give in to that kind of desire.

Back in his room, he had finally regained his calm and decided to go to bed without eating, tired from his long day of training and not having the heart to go and talk to Mythal until late at night.

He fell asleep without difficulty and reopened his eyes to realize that he was in the fade. The event was rare enough to be recognized as unusual. Looking around him he saw that he was standing in his room, and in front of him was a spirit of desire.

Seeing the spirit, he suddenly felt suspicious. Perhaps he had before him the reason for his recent behavior.

"What do you want, spirit? "Asked Abelas, suspicious.

The spirit approached him and answered in a sweet voice.

"I would never have believed it, but you, the great, unperturbed sentinel, have been showing new desires lately. I came to see if we could possibly come to an agreement.”

"A deal? "Abelas wondered, suspicious. "What kind of agreement could I have with a spirit of desire?"

The spirit laughed a little before taking on the appearance of the Inquisitor before his eyes. She approached him and came to whisper in his ear with the young woman's voice.

"Don't you see what kind of deal we could have... just the two of us?”

He felt his heart racing and a powerful heat invaded his lower abdomen at the thought of what the spirit was suggesting.

"What do you want from me?" He asked tempted. The spirit laughed again, happy to see that the sentinel was eating out of its hand so easily.

"I feed off mortal man's most unspoken desires. Let them express themselves and I'll give you what you want.”

Abelas considered the opportunity. He was in the fade, asleep, and it could do no harm. The spirit didn't ask for much beyond what it already wanted. He felt a little ashamed to confess his weakness, but he was really tempted by what the spirit offered him. Finally, he murmured, his voice already rough with desire.

"You know what I want then.”

The Inquisitor smiled mischievously at him before pushing him onto his bed. He let himself fall backwards while the young woman climbed on top of him, lasciviously. He wanted to straighten up, but she put an imperious hand on his chest, forcing him to lie down.

Slowly she came and sat on him, her eyes burning with desire. Abelas looked into her green eyes and moaned, impatient.

She leaned over and started kissing him on the neck. He reached out immediately, savoring the touch of her lips on his neck.

“Sweet makers" he exclaimed. "More" he begs.

She silenced him by placing her lips on his and he opened his eyes wide as he felt the Inquisitor's tongue slip into his mouth. He moaned louder as the young woman held his wrists firmly to prevent him from moving. Completely obedient, he let her do what she wanted, until the bump in his pants left no doubt as to what he really wanted.

She let go of his wrists and broke their kiss to order him firmly.

"Don't move.”

Obeying the compelling order of the Inquisitor, he stood still as she slipped her hands under his shirt before removing it and sending it to a corner of the room. Breathing rough, he couldn't wait for her to touch him again. She placed her lips on his bare chest, making him shiver. When her teeth chewed on one of his nipples, he could not hold back a slight cry of mixed pleasure and pain that made the young woman above him smile. Her kisses went lower and lower and he suddenly felt her drop a kiss on his crotch which startled him. He wanted to get up, but she dissuaded him with a sharp glance.

She quickly untied the laces that held his pants in place and released his erection, which rose right in front of her face, putting the sentinel in a state of deep embarrassment.

When the Inquisitor's tongue slipped on him, he could not hold back a cry of pleasure, forgetting all embarrassment and savoring what was happening to him.

She took her time, putting light kisses on his lower abdomen before sensually licking the tip of his sex, pulling out of him all sorts of sounds, each one more motivating than the last.

As Abelas was about to beg mercy from the Inquisitor's gentle torture, she eased him in her mouth, provoking a spasm of pleasure in the sentinel, who straightened his hips without controlling it.

"Oh my... makers yes..." he articulated with difficulty as the young woman began to move back and forth while holding Abelas firmly.

He soon felt a wave of pleasure rising stronger than the others, and despite the mist in his thoughts, he tried to pull himself together quickly enough to retreat and not come in the Inquisitor's mouth. It was apparently without relying on the will of the young woman who continued on and on, pushing him to his limit. He spread within her in a wave of pure pleasure and she finally released her grip, leaving him breathless and panting.

Abelas wanted to take the Inquisitor in his arms, but there was only the spirit of desire in front of him.

"A beautiful moment of sharing, sentinel. " Said the spirit in an amused voice.

He had gotten up in his bed, pulling a blanket over his naked body. Being freed from his pleasure had cleared his head and shame was beginning to take over everything else. He woke up suddenly in his bed, realizing that he had been easy prey to a demon of desire. He ran a hand through his hair, his cheeks still red from that unmentionable dream he had just had.

One more secret he should keep, right down to the grave.


	2. Love and Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In an alternative universe, Fen'Harel never joined the Evanuri and remained with the Forgotten. The encounter between the Dread Wolf and the wild Fennan leads to a confrontation where hatred and passion will take precedence over reason.

Fen'Harel awoke suddenly, driven from the fade by this infernal she-wolf. He stormed out of his bed and grabbed his staff at the top of which lay a black orb radiating power.

It had been several centuries since this elf had joined the Evanuri, and she had been steadily gaining power since her arrival. He had tracked her down to try to take back what she had stolen from him, his own power, but he could not remove the anchor that shone in her palm.

She had even learned from Mythal how to draw even more from his reserves, and she now knew how to weaken him enough to track him down.

Angry, he put on his war armor and burst into Anariss' room, opening the door with a violent kick.

"I'm leaving for the lands of the Evanuri, lend me men.”

Anariss opened his eyes lazily, watching Solas who was dressed and armed for battle.

"Did she bite you in your sleep again?”

The fury in Fen'Harel's eyes was such that Anariss burst out laughing.

"You know it's becoming an obsession, this story! Since that woman appeared, you've changed. " Observe Anariss. "You don't even come to our hunting parties anymore, preferring to stalk prey that you seem unable to catch. “

"I don't give a shit what you think, give me some men so I can go and settle this... this..." Anger was making him lose his words.

"It's just that you seem to like her. " remarked the forgotten god, straightening up a little in his bed.

Fen'Harel scolded, turning his head away.

"Don't talk nonsense!”

He left the room as quickly as he had come.

"I'll just give you one battalion! " Anariss shouted as Solas was already walking down the hall.

***

Fennan had missed his prey again. The Dread Wolf was definitely too difficult a prey to catch, yet she took pleasure in stalking and hunting him whenever the opportunity arose in the fade.

She led the armies of Mythal against the Forgotten, and Fen'Harel was one of her toughest opponents. He had not usurped his reputation and many battles were lost because of his involvement. Now she wasn't going to let that happen anymore. For some years, she had been trying to prevent the wolf from rest, stalking him during the day with her troops, and at night in the fade.

She herself was exhausted by the hunt, but her role was far too important. If she wanted to save her world, she had to start by stopping the war between Evanuri and Forgotten, while protecting Mythal.

Her spies brought her a report of an enemy battalion on the southern border. So few men could only mean that they were accompanied by at least one of the Forgotten. With a smile on her face, she decided to intercept the enemy battalion. They were about to taste the fury of the vengeful wolf.

***

The battle was particularly savage. Fennan had the boldness to arrive alone and face his troops. Fen'Harel had been awakened in the early morning by cries of pain and fear. Coming out of the command tent which was set up in the middle of the camp, he had then seen the she-wolf out of the fade for the first time. She was bigger than a real wolf and devoured the souls of his men without the slightest pity, insatiable.

Nothing better than a wolf to face another, he thought, delighted to finally be able to confront his enemy.

Metamorphosing too, he jumped on his prey and tried to close his fangs on her throat. She dodged her attack, riveting her golden gaze on the six red eyes of the Dread Wolf. A threatening growl went up Fennan throat and was imitated by Fen'Harel, just as threatening.

A quick glance at the camp made him realize that it was now just the two of them. She had decimated her men so quickly, it was raging.

He leapt at her again and she did the same. It was a mix of fangs and claws, white wolf against the black one.

With one unable to gain the upper hand over the other, Fennan regained her elvish form as she took some distance to prepare for her new attack. Fen'Harel did the same and suddenly the young woman's gaze changed. Instead of the anger and rage he had always seen in his eyes, he saw surprise for the first time.

"Solas?"

He frowned.

"Well what, Fennan? Would the Dread Wolf scare you in its true form? »

He had to admit that the young woman in front of him did not leave him indifferent. He had already seen Fennan in the fade but meeting her in person was so different.

She suddenly attacked and he used his orb to violently repel her, immediately he casted a spell of ice, wishing to freeze her on the spot. Strangely, she seemed to hesitate for a second about what to do, long enough to find herself trapped.

Solas, surprised to have managed to reach her so easily when he had been fighting her for centuries, immediately approached to put anti-magic ties on her wrists, tying them behind her back. Then he revoked his ice spell and she was free to move again.

Feeling the magical shackles, she gave Fen'Harel a horrified look. He gave her a wry smile.

"It seems the Avenging wolf was just a young puppy after all. »

Not the least bit frightened, she threw herself on him and knocked him backwards, finding herself astride him. She tried to bite him in the throat, and he had to grab her by the hair to force her back. Blood was running down his neck where she bit him.

"Don't you ever admit defeat?" Fen'Harel marveled at the young woman now lying on top of him, who continued to struggle, hindered and tied up.

"Never! "She replied before spitting blood on his face.

He wiped his cheek carelessly, still holding the Inquisitor by the hair to prevent her from throwing herself down his throat again. He looked the Evanuri above him and could not help but desire her wildly.

Obeying his impulse, he tightened his grip on her long blond hair and slipped his free hand on her lower back.

He straightened his head to reach the young woman's neck and slipped his tongue over her skin, tasting it with delight. He felt her struggling and was even more excited.

A hoarse rumble escaped him as he suddenly reversed positions, finding himself sitting on her, while she was still with her wrists tied behind her back. She wanted to straighten up and force him down, but without magic and with their respective weights, she was unable to make him move.

"Don't even try. " She said to him, threateningly.

He did not listen to her.

Removing his armor, he undressed up to his waist in front of the eyes of the Inquisitor, who didn't lose a crumb of the show.

"Enjoying the view? "he asked, noting that she looked at him without embarrassment.

She looked away, her cheeks rosy from the blood that had suddenly risen in her face. Solas smiled.

He then took care of the Inquisitor, removing her armor as well. He even ends up getting up to take off all her clothes.

Soon all that was left on the Inquisitor was a cloth bandage covering her chest. Solas, on the other hand, wore only loose linen trousers whose laces had been untied. The young woman had been struggling throughout the entire operation, forcing the Dread Wolf to subdue her more than once to calm her down.

Pulling a small dagger from his boot, he tore what little cloth was left on the Inquisitor, leaving her completely naked before his appreciative gaze.

He took his time looking at her, completely submissive in his hands. She had looked away, ashamed to be so exposed in the wilderness and under the eyes of her enemy.

***

The situation had really gotten out of hand. The Inquisitor didn't expect to fall on Solas' face and was foolishly trapped.

She had seen the desire born in Fen'Harel's eyes and could do nothing to prevent him from taking off all her clothes. But when she saw him half-naked, she couldn't stop thinking about her former lover either, and the situation became... strangely exciting.

However, there was no way for her to admit it in front of him. He was already taking far too much pleasure in subduing her, if he realized that she liked it, she would have to admit total defeat.

Still, she waited almost impatiently for his next move.

***

Solas dragged Fennan to the nearest tree and passed her arms over her head, tying her wrists to the trunk. She tried to pull on her ties, but the knots made by Solas were strong, surely made by magic.

Now that his hands were free and she could no longer jump down his throat, he could do with her what he wanted.

He began by letting his tongue slide over her skin, lingering on her breasts while his hands held her hips firmly to prevent her from kicking him. He noted, however, that the more he continued, the less she struggled.

When he reached her throat, he rubbed his erection against the young woman, and she let out a groan.

Surprised, Solas stepped back to look at her, but she was running away from his gaze. He took her chin to force her to look at him and he saw... desire in her eyes.

A mischievous smile fell on his lips and without taking his eyes off her he slipped his free hand between the Inquisitor's thighs, noticing that she was already wet.

"You like it, then " He said, his voice hoarse.

She didn't answer anything, but her body answered in her place. Slowly, he knelt down in front of her, spreading her legs. She tried to struggle again but he held her firmly and as soon as his tongue slipped between her thighs he felt her stretch, forgetting all resistance. He took his time, devouring the young woman, tasting her nectar as she moaned louder and louder, her thighs resting on the shoulders of the Dread Wolf.

He made her come only with his tongue, enjoying the cries she was desperately trying to hold back.

As she was catching her breath, still under the effect of her recent orgasm, he stood up and rubbed again his hard erection on her.

Feeling Solas on her thighs, she spread her legs against her will, suddenly desiring him wildly. She wanted to put her legs around his waist, to draw him to her so that he would take her roughly, but he did nothing, holding her against the tree trunk, helpless.

"If you want me to do it, you're gonna have to ask me. " He said in a soft voice as he leaned over to her ear.

So, nothing would be spared her thought the Inquisitor, suddenly in conflict between her desire and the remnants of her dignity. He came a little closer to her and she gave in to his enemy's demands.

"Please, take me..."

Her cheeks were red with shame and desire and she saw the smile of the god in front of her.

"Do you want the Dread Wolf to take you? " he asked, looking into her eyes.

She looked at him, hesitant. 

"Yes." She finally said, giving it up.

Without further ado, he slipped a hand between the Inquisitor's legs and spread her flesh to slip inside her in a sudden movement.

She let out a scream and he a moan of pleasure as he entered her in a violent movement.

He began a brutal back and forth, letting his desire and hatred for Fennan take over. She did the same, closing her eyes and savoring what he was doing to her.

He came in her in a groan before retiring, out of breath. It had been a brutal, wild moment, without the slightest tenderness, yet he had never enjoyed it so much before.

He put a hand on the trunk next to Fennan's face and crossed her eyes. Unable to help himself, he leaned over to kiss her languorously.

Far from trying to push him away, she kissed him back as passionately as he did.

Obeying his desire, he decided to break the ties of the young woman, freeing her from her shackles.

She put her arms around his neck and fell to the ground, back on top of him.

"I thought you'd never set me free. " She murmured, kissing him again.

They made love again, alone in the woods.


End file.
